Just the beginning
by pianoandcello
Summary: Edward is a struggling musician that is about to get a big break. Jasper is an artist who has a very dark past that manages to manifest itself somehow into any and every piece he makes. Jacob is a brilliant, yet lazy mechanic, who sleeps around a lot, whose life is about to get turned upside down by two amazing men. All human with eventual Mpreg and some BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Just the beginning: The meeting

Edwards' POV:

Damn it! He thought to himself. I cannot believe this is happening to me. Of course it just HAD to be today. The day that I have an astronomically huge and important recital to prepare for: the recital I have been waiting my entire life for. The day where I get to premier my own music. When I finally, after years and years of hard work, get to be among the greatest gathering of composers the world has ever seen. Where I might, just might, get my name get added to that list.

Leaning his head on the steering wheel, he finally resigned himself to calling the mechanic to see if he could get everything fixed up in time to prepare for the concert. Of course he knew the pieces, he had written them for God's sake! For the recital, he had to conduct at least two performances, play the violin for three, and play the piano for four. This totaled the list of pieces that he had had to write to nine! This was what was worrying him, not the violin or the piano; he had picked them both up at the age of 18 and appeared to be a prodigy at both. What had him quaking in his shoes was the orchestral performances in which he would have to be the conductor.

Heaving a long-suffering sigh, he finally got out his –piece-of-crap cell phone and dialed the mechanics number.

Jasper's POV:

Well How-dy-fuckin-do, Jasper thought to himself in his southern accent, his motorcycle had broken down! And right before his gallery opened with its first collection of his art; both painting and sculpture. He had very much been looking forward to this day, the day he could put all of his parent's skepticism and doubt and nay saying behind him. He had dropped everything for this. He had left his job, his family, though they never believed in him and always put him down, and his boyfriend. Though he was very much happy with that last one, his former boyfriend had not been the friendly type, he would hit him until he was unconscious and then would proceed to hit him more. Royce would always talk him down, much like his parents would, until he had no confidence left.

He had only stayed with him so long because his parents threatened to disown him if he broke up with him, of which he was ashamed to admit, even to himself. Well no more, Jasper thought self-deprecatingly, Royce had paid the ultimate price, his life, when he had gone to far as to hit one of Jasper's best friends, Bella. Jasper had lost it and had killed him. It wasn't that he hadn't deserved it; he just wished there could have been some other way to end this endless tirade of violence and abuse.

His parents had kept their promise and disowned him, gave his half of the family fortune to his bitch of a sister, Rose, and had kicked him out. He had ceased to care at that point, because he had received a full ride scholarship to the top-notch art school in the world. He accepted the scholarship and hadn't looked back. Now look where he was, opening his very own art gallery and living in an amazing city that was filled with amazing people.

Suddenly, a song on the radio caught his attention and stopped his endless litany of thoughts. It was one of his favorites, a violin concerto by a completely gorgeous man named Edward Masen. Just the thought of that man had his pants tightening to an almost painful level.

Resigning himself, he decided to call the nearby mechanic to see if he could get his beloved motorcycle fixed before tonight's gallery opening.

Jacob's POV:

He had just been in the middle of a really great fuck when he had gotten, not one, but TWO calls for fix up jobs on two completely different vehicles. An Edward Masen and Jasper Whitlock were both coming at noon sharp. He pulled himself out of a spent Sam, his latest conquest, and looked at the clock. Shit! He thought to himself, it was 11: 30. That meant he had exactly 30 minutes to get ready.

Exactly a half hour later he was showered and dressed and waiting for his new customers to come in. Almost an entire minute later, two insanely hot and beautiful men came in. Fuck, Jacob thought to himself, what I wouldn't give to be balls deep in one or both of those beautiful men.

At the same time that Jake was looking at both the blond and the ginger, said specimens were looking and Jake and then at each other with almost a palpable lust, their pants straining with their individual desire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting phone numbers

Fuck me, Jacob thought as he stared at the two gods in the front of his shop. Better get this over with.

"Which one of you is Edward Masen?" He said a little to loudly. He could also hear that his voice had just cracked with desire and lust.

"Uh, over hear" The bronze haired, emerald green-eyed god said, as he looked at him shyly but unashamedly.

"Right, this way. Can you tell me what happened?" Jacob was desperately tried to get his voice under control so Edward wouldn't think anything was up.

Edward cleared his voice before he started speaking, " Well, I was just on my way to rehearsal before I heard a Bang! I think something is wrong with the engine.

"Yeah you heard a bang, it was your head against the head board as I pound into that undoubtedly tight ass of yours" Jacob thought hotly to himself.

"Alright, Edward, if you would go back out into the waiting room, I will just check on your car and you will be on your way in no time.

"Oh, GOD" Edward practically moaned to himself. My name on his lips is one of the hottest things I have ever heard. I wonder what those lips feel like wrapped around me.

When he got back out into the waiting room, Jasper had a sketchbook out and seemed to be deep in thought as he drew something.

Finally getting up the courage, Edward asked, "So, um, Blondie, what are you drawing?" Crap! Blondie? Is that all he could think of? Was this all he was reduced to when in the presence of the hottest guys he had ever seen? The other man was Jacob.

He smirked and said, " Blondie? I'm just sketching out a few ideas for a painting. My name is Jasper, by the way" Jasper, he rolled the name around on his tongue and it stuck, he did look like a Jasper.

"My name is Edward", Jasper smiled at that, though Edward could not figure out why.

" Jasper" came a yell from the other room, "can you come in here and tell me what happened to your motorcycle?"

"Sorry, I'll be right back", and with that, Jasper walked into the next room while Edward watched his ass with a smirk. Getting out his music book, he decided to start writing a piece down that had been floating around in his head. It would be a violin piece, that was inspired by meeting these two men today, he would have to just let his heart take the reigns and write it for him.

Jasper walked in a few minutes later, just when he was getting to the moderately fast bridge in his new piece. " What is that?" Jasper asked, looking at his music notebook. Just then, he looked up, startled, into his eyes and down at the book again and shot up from his seat.

"Your Edward Masen!" He yelled in utter glee and astonishment.

"Um, yes" Edward responded confusedly, not sure where this had come from.

" I love your music, especially that violin concerto called 'waiting for Sunday', your music is so beautiful". Edward blushed as soon as he heard that. No one had ever called his music beautiful before, not even his parents, who had died in a car crash when he was 19, just a few months after he had picked up the violin and piano. His father had wanted him to be a football player, just like he had been, and was doubly disappointed when he found out his son way gay and had a talent for music. His mother hadn't cared much about anything, just lying listlessly in her bed ever since his baby sister died.

"Thank you" Edward said quietly, he didn't know what to say. He heard a flipping sound and turned. Jasper was flipping furiously thought his sketchbook, obviously looking for something. Jasper handed him a beautiful picture of a sad looking man in the middle, looking directly at the viewer, rain and clouds behind him, sun and birds and fluffy clouds ahead of him.

Edward just stared at the picture in complete awe and fascination. He hadn't needed to be told that this glorious picture had been inspired by his music. This was greater than any compliment he had ever received, and he told Jasper as such. He did know someone could understand what he had been trying to say so completely and without reservation.

Jasper blushed and quickly put his notebook away. He had never shown someone his work before; it was like putting your heart on display. That was the only reason that he was nervous about his gallery opening. If people didn't like his art, then that meant that they didn't like him, that he wasn't worth their time and he was less than the pieces of trash that littered the streets, just tumbling in the wind.

"I'm just opening a gallery in the main square, I have the first show tonight, my place is called Whistling Whitlock". Edward smiled at that, what a charming name for an art gallery. Just then, the door to the garage opened at Jacob walked back in. He had heard about the gallery opening, he would go and he would make sure to look his best.

"Here you boys go, both of your vehicles are up and running and ready to go. Just come to the front desk and I'll give you your receipts". Jasper and Edward paid their bills and left, but not before Jacob had put his name and phone number on their receipts. Jacob raced up stairs, got cleaned off, took off his clothes, put Sam's legs over his shoulders and pressed into him once more. Only this time he wasn't seeing or pleasuring Sam, he was seeing and pleasuring Jasper and Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Art shows and music halls

Edward's POV:

The concert was a huge success. Many people had promised him that his name would be recorded into the great composers of this decade. He was very pleased to find this out, he had been working on each of those compositions for what felt like his entire life, except for the last violin concerto; that had been composed while he had thought of the two most gorgeous men he had ever seen, who he somehow knew would become a major part of his life.

He was trying to convince himself that, no, of course they would not come, he had never told them that he had the most important concert of his life. But somehow, he still could not help the crushing disappointment he felt. Just then, he saw a large man with russet skin barreling towards him in amazement. "Jacob? What are you doing here?"

" I came to see your concert, which was utterly fantastic by the way, did you really compose all of those pieces?" Edward nodded yes to the last question and told him quietly that he was glad he liked it.

"Where is Jasper?" He had just decided to get out with it and move on. So the gorgeous blonde hadn't been able to make his show, so what? It wasn't like he felt a crushing sadness because of it or anything.

"Oh! He said he would have loved to come but he had to do some last minute preparations for his art show". Edward breathed out a sigh of relief at that. So Jasper really had wanted to come, he just hadn't been able to because of his own huge event.

"Come on", Jacob said in excitement, "We can just make it to his show if he leave now"

Edward agreed and kissed Jacob without thinking. Pulling back, he looked up at Jacob, surprised at his own actions. Afraid that he had moved to far, to fast, Edward turned around quickly and mumbled something about having to get his things. Jacob just smirked, pulled Edward around and kissed him, hard, leaving Edward breathless.

Tugging on Jacob's hand, they raced to the car like little boys getting out of church. "Should we stop by the florists to get him some flowers for his grand opening?" Edward grinned at that and nodded. Jacob was so thoughtful.

When they got to the art gallery, it was packed full of tons of people form all walks of life, just gathering in a place to enjoy great art. And boy was the art great. There were so many paintings; ranging from blue and grey to vibrant orange and yellow and pink. Though there was a common theme, sadness. Edward wasn't sure everyone else noticed, but he had; and it left him breathless with emotion.

Just then, Edward caught sight of a near motionless figure standing towards the back with a secretive smile on his face. He raced excitedly towards Jasper, who grinned as he caught sight of his blonde-haired god. Wait…. his? Did he think of Jasper as his? Yes, Yes he did. The same thing with Jacob. After less than two days with them, he already thought of them both as his; he just hoped they felt the same way.

"Hi" He said breathlessly as Jasper threw him into a hug and a searing kiss.

"Hi yourself, darlin'" Jasper twanged in his irresistible southern accent, "I'm glad you could make it".

" So am I" Edward said breathlessly, " Though I am sad that you couldn't make it to my concert tonight". When he said this, Jasper was nuzzling his head into his neck, also nipping it along the way. He stilled and looked up at Edward through baby fine lashes,

"So am I sugar, how did it go?" Jasper asked this with pride in his voice, as if he already knew how he had done and was already proud of him.

" It went really well" he began, " people all over were congratulating me on becoming one of the great composers of this century" He said this last part with a little squeal in his voice that he couldn't hold back. Jasper reached out to him and placed another hot kiss on his lips, leaving at a loss for words.

" Your work is really beautiful you know," He said to Jasper with uttermost honesty. At that moment, Jacob came up behind Jasper, picked him up, and swung him around in excitement.

" I love your work" Jacob said hotly into Jaspers ear, but loud enough for him to hear, " especially the one of the naked man" Jasper couldn't help but smile at this declaration, that painting had partly been an actual man and partly him and all his emotions. It had taken him forever to complete, because it had been such an emotional strain. It had been based on his one real relationship that had ended really badly. The painting was a mixture of his and his ex's bodies, painted with dark colors, but the face with just a blur, trying to leave the audience with a feeling of relief, sadness, and moving forward. He was so proud of this work, and it made so happy to know that someone else loved it to.

"What do you two say to going out and getting some dinner after this?" Jacob asked with mischief and a little bit of nervousness in his eyes.

"Why Jacob, are you asking me out?" Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

Jacob shuffled his feet, "Yeah, but only if you guys want to, no pressure or anything".

"We would love to, Jacob" Jasper said quickly, and Edward nodded.

A smile that was like the sun breaking across the clouds lit up Jacob's face. He took one of Edwards hands, one of Jasper's, and together they left Jasper's art gallery with smiles on their faces; Knowing that somehow, tonight would be the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Date

Jasper's POV:

Jasper couldn't describe it. He really couldn't. He had only known Jacob and Edward for a few days, and yet he felt like he had known them for an eternity. He already knew that, when it came to relationships, it did not matter how long you "knew" someone, because you don't really know them, do you? Yes, it had only been two days, and they had already shared their first kisses with each other, but Jasper could not remember the last time he felt like this, so at home, so at peace with where his life was right now.

He was getting ready for their date, but he had no idea what to wear. Would they go somewhere classy that required a shirt and tie? No, he guessed not; while they had only known each other a VERY short time, he had a feeling that neither Edward nor Jacob were people that liked to dress-up a lot, apart from Edward's job which required him to.

After a long time thinking, he decided to go with a simple sky-blue button down shirt that would bring out his eyes, and a pair of black slacks.

About an hour later he was all ready and waiting on the sofa. He didn't know who was going to pick him up, or where they were going for that matter.

Just then the doorbell rang. In his excitement, he ran to get it. He got to the door and yanked it open, revealing a very hot Edward in an emerald green sweater and grey dress pants. Fuck if that shirt didn't do amazing things for his eyes.

"Jacob is waiting for us at the restaurant, so I thought I would come pick you up" Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward. Do you think this outfit is okay for the restaurant that we are going to?" Jasper questioned.

Edward did as he was asked and looked over Jasper's outfit, but he did so with a hunger in his eyes that he had only seen one other person wear when they were looking at him, and that was Jacob.

Suddenly, Edward kissed him with such passion and heat that he almost fell backwards. Smiling into Edward's mouth he said, " we should probably get to the restaurant, Jacob will be expecting us. We don't want him thinking we stood him up, now do we?"

Edward didn't do anything but shake his head, still breathless from their heated kiss. Jasper took Edward's hand and together they went to go to the restaurant to meet their Jacob.

Jacob's POV:

I was waiting at the restaurant, at the table, all ready for dinner, with the breadbasket when they came in. Looking fuck hot; Jasper with his broad shoulders straining at his sky blue shirt, which brought out his eyes and clung to his well-defined chest. Edward, on the other hand, had on an emerald shirt that brought out his eyes and clung to his well-defined chest and shoulders that were not quite as defined as Jasper's. And both of them were wearing pants that were almost like a second skin they clung so tightly to their thighs and outlined their undoubtedly gorgeous cocks. This thought made his pants tighten at an impossibly fast rate.

He didn't quite understand this other feeling that he had. He wanted to be fucking Edward, but he also wanted Jasper to be balls deep inside his OWN ass. That really freaked him out; he had never bottomed to ANYONE before, it had never appealed to him; yet here was this feeling of wanting Jasper to push him onto the restaurant table, rip off all of his clothes, and pound into his ass until there was no tomorrow. Great, he was part submissive, that was just fucking peachy.

Edward's POV:

When Jasper and I first get to the restaurant, we see Jacob. He is waiting for us, dresses in a black button down shirt and black slacks. Huh, that's funny, we all chose shirts that are basically the exact color of our eyes. I guess a lot of people like to do that on their first date with someone, or someone's.

As soon as Jacob saw them, he stood up to his impressive height of 6' 8". He couldn't help but notice just how well Jacob's shirt and pants fit him. Looks like a lot of other people in this restaurant couldn't help but notice either. He barred his teeth at them as if to say, " He's mine". Of course it would be his luck that Jacob saw this look too, and he smirked.

"Hello there boys" Jacob said with another one of those damn smirks that he was coming to recognize as Jacob's trademark. Jacob then pulled out two chairs, waited for him and Jasper to sit down, pushed in their chairs, and sat back down on his own.

A few minutes after they sat down the waitress came over to take their orders. Jacob orders the venison and both himself and Edward both ordered steak. When the waitress came back, she gave an unmistakable lustful glance at both Edward and Jacob. He waited until she looked at him to take his order, but she never did; so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Hey, waitress" He said snootily and she grudgingly looked at him, " would you mind keeping your eyes off of my boyfriends and on your job? Thank you". The waitress stared at him in shock, as if she hadn't expected him to say anything, as if she did this all the time and no one ever tells her not to. Or, he reasoned, she had not expected him to say Boyfriend_s. _

The waitress looked at him dumbly, as if not entirely understanding, or not wanting to understand, him. He gave her one last glare and went back to his two gorgeous boyfriends.

"So", Edward began a bit hesitantly, "I've been thinking about starting the cello".

He and Jacob just blinked at him as if to say, "What?! You already play two instruments brilliantly.

" The head maestro at my concert said that if I really wanted to be taken seriously as a composer, I would have to take up another instrument, preferably a string".

"That's great Edward, You would do great no matter what you decided to do", He said supportively. And he was, he would support his boyfriends to the ends of this world if they needed him too.

…

Back at Edward's house, they were sitting on Edwards bed kissing. Well, Jacob and Edward were kissing; He was sitting in a chair, stroking himself through his boxers.

He knew they couldn't have sex just yet, they barely knew each other beyond the obvious chemistry between them.

In a sudden moment of forgetfulness, he took off his shirt. At the sound, Edward lifted his head up from Jacob's mouth, but instead of emitting a moan like he had been expecting him to, Edwards said,

"Jasper, where did you get all of those scars?"

…

Authors notes:

Woohooo! This is the longest chapter!

Did this chapter go to fast, pace wise? Tell me what you all thought of it.


End file.
